The present disclosure relates to acupressure treatment and more specifically to a method and apparatus for applying pressure and/or stimulation to intraoral sites to elicit a response in a person. For example, the apparatus may be used to elicit responses for habit control, smoking, weight loss, anxiety treatment and/or other responses from acupressure/acupuncture stimulation.
Examples of related devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,296 issued to McCall, which discloses an acupressure device for the ear. Other acupressure devices for the ear includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,143 issued to Tanaka and U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,574 issued to Sun. Other patents describe devices that are used on the human hand and provide a means of applying the stimulus to various parts of the body, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,064 issued to Leupold and U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,586 issued to Cao. Finally, other patents described devices that may be applied to the skin of various areas on the body, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,647 issued to Ferber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,176 issued to Chang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,067 issued to Gelfer et al. The complete disclosures of the above patents are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.